Gaea's Revenge
by Child of Nightshade
Summary: The final battle is over. The Olympians and their Demigod children are victorious once again. The Giants have been defeated, Gaea has been defeated. Neither of which will return for a very long long time. Or so they all thought. Little did they know that as Gaea's life force wanes she makes sure she exacts her revenge on a certain dark haired demigod with sea green eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**1)My first fanfic, so please tell what you think of it! Any advice or ideas would really be appreciated.**

 **2)I hate stories that take forever, so I'll try my best to update as quick as possible.**

 **3)Romance aspect comes in a bit later, but I assure you it will be there. PM me or leave in review who you want since it's pretty open and their are loads of possibilities.**

 **4)Finally in following all the Percy Jackson fan fiction conventions, I must declare that no, I absolutely do not own Percy Jackson, that amazing story is written by the brilliant Mr. Rick Riordan who is not me, unfortunately.**

Ch.1

"No! Gods NO! Annabeth wake up!" A boy screamed with anguish as he shook the lifeless body of the girl presumably named "Annabeth."

His unruly dark hair looked as if he had just fought a battle. His startling sea green eyes streaming with tears. His face was so full of pain making it almost physically impossible to witness the scene unfold without hurting.

The next thing he knew, he rolled over next to Annabeth, face on the ground, eyes closed.

* * *

Prologue

The Gigantomachy was over, Gaea and her forces had been defeated. Still there was not much celebrating on the battlefield. The losses had been heavy -Leo had died on his kamikaze mission- sending the Evil Mother back into her slumber.

Or so everyone thought, before returning to her slumber, Gaea sought to exact some revenge with the remains of her power.

She scanned the battlefield, looking for those insufferable seven demigods who had ruined her plans of revenge on the Gods.

"Hmmm, who will it be?" She mused.

"Jason maybe? Or better yet Perseus, that boy had grown too powerful. Even without his Curse of Achilles, he was by far the strongest demigod of the Age, at his best; Gaea knew he proved a threat to even the Olympians, save the three Elder Gods. He needed to die.

"Where is he." She thought sleepily.

If she could she would have liked to kill the remaining six demigods. Unfortunately she had to make do with just one. Any moment she would slip back into her deep slumber and probably not wake up for another four millennia. She needed to end this as quickly as possible.

She spotted Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque embracing still in their battle armour. Nico D'Angelo assisting Will Solace in healing the wounded. Piper McLean sat with the son of Zeus in her lap, bandaging his head. He had been knocked out cold once again it would seem.

"Hmmm, tempting, he has also given me much grief."

Not that she, Gaea felt any, but she was still mildly annoyed when he and his friends stormed the Wolf House and freed Hera, and then later brought down her son Porphyrion, with his father's help.

His death would affect Zeus greatly as well.

But no, killing him it would be too easy, not gratifying enough, she decided.

And besides Jason was not even the second strongest demigod after Perseus, that place was reserved for the son of Hades.

But she didn't want Nico. She wanted Perseus! She thought furiously.

In moments she'd begone, with no revenge at all -she'd take out Grace, just to annoy that upstart Zeus for killing Kronos all those eons ago.

As she set her sights on Jason once again, she suddenly heard exactly what she was looking for.

* * *

"Ouch"

"Sorry I know it hurts"

Annabeth sat wincing on a small boulder as Percy kneeled at her feet. A thin dagger embedded in her calf. The nectar had eased some of the pain, but there was so little of it, the wound hadn't healed. The ambrosia and nectar supply was already stretched with the dozens of wounded demigod's.

Annabeth tried to shrug the pain off and just pull out the dagger and bandage it.

But her boyfriend was having none of that. He carried her against her will to sit on the boulder as he grabbed a flask with his free hand from the Healer's tent.

"Relax, it won't hurt." He said soothingly.

"It's not the pain I'm worried about." She said indignantly.

"Huh? Then what?"

"It's your healing skills Seaweed Brain! I don't plan to limp on one foot the rest of my life; don't need permanent damage to my leg because you suck at healing."

"Haha, very funny Wise Girl, but I actually know what I'm doing, for once!"

"For once", how reassuring"

"Shut up"

"Get on with it"

Percy uncapped the flask, and with his hand willed the water to rise and carefully applied it on the edge of the exposed dagger blade.

As the water dripped into the wound, Annabeth felt the weirdest sensation as she felt her leg slowly heal, layer by layer, pushing the dagger out of the wound.

"See? All better!" Percy exclaimed

"Wow nice work Seaweed Brain you aren't completely useless."

Percy was about to retort when Annabeth's lips crashed onto his and he was too occupied to say anything.

After what seemed like forever they separated.

Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes and whispered

"Thank You, for everything"

Percy face returned to its signature troublemaker smile.

"You know I love you right?" Annabeth said in the same whisper her face serious.

"Yeah yeah I know I kinda like you too" He said laughing.

Annabeth swiftly punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" Percy yelped.

"Okay, okay, I love you too Wise Girl"

"Hmph"

He grasped her arms and looked deep into her stormy grey eyes, and repeated more seriously:

"I love you Annabeth, I would never be able to survive without you."

That's what had caught Gaea's attention.

* * *

Ch.1 continued...

"Ahh how touching little heroes, sorry to ruin your little moment"

Annabeth and Percy looked stunned as they heard what could only be Gaea's voice in their head.

But she had been defeated, no it couldn't be. In their stunned stupor, Gaea instantly took control of Percy's mind with ease.

"Too easy." She thought. If he was on his guard it would have been much harder. The ocean's unpredictable nature made mind control on the Son of Poseidon for very long, close to impossible.

"How to do it" She mused.

Annabeth stood watchful, dagger in hand as she tried to detect the position of the foreign presence.

"Ahhh, that's the exact same cursed dagger that reaped my son Kronos's soul. Revenge could still be sweet." Gaea thought, triumphantly.

"Annabeth give me the dagger" Percy said calmly, eyes glazed.

Annabeth snapped her head and studied Percy for a second, then nodded uncertainly and handed the knife over to Percy.

Percy raised the dagger slowly with blade facing downwards, up to his heart.

"Finally" Gaea thought.

As she willed Percy to stab himself in the heart.

A memory crossed her mind,

"I love you Annabeth, I would never be able to survive without you."

"STOP." She ordered Percy.

He stopped, but not before the tip of the dagger had penetrated his skin. He felt to his knees.

Annabeth looked at him with shock and fear and rushed to him.

"Percy what is wrong with you! You almost killed yourself"

Gaea/Percy pulled out the knife that had barely cut Percy, studying the worried expression on Annabeth and promptly threw his arm's around her, and holding her in a warm embrace.

Annabeth was surprised but tentatively hugged him back.

Percy slowly whispered in her ear "Goodbye little Godling."

"Huh" Annabeth looked up, but she couldn't say more as Percy thrusted the dagger into her heart.

Annabeth jerked in surprise. Pain and confusion on her face, then a resigned look as she whispered "Gaea," hitting the ground.

Percy watched triumphantly, "Revenge is truly sweet," Gaea thought. And on queue she felt the last of her strength depleted, but she didn't mind, she was successful she had killed Annabeth Chase, at the son of Poseidon's hands. Perseus wouldn't be able to survive without her, he had said so himself. His fate wasn't a quick death, he'd slowly mentally deteriorate and probably take his own life out of self hate, he had in fact killed his girlfriend. Gaea had made sure to wipe his memory. Even if he didn't kill himself he'd wander the earth, a tortured broken soul, like Herakles and probably end up dying a horrible death anyways at the end, a norm for half bloods.

For now he had to deal with Gods, the blood of a demigod at his hands.

"Hero of Olympus no more." Gaea said with finality. And with that she was gone, and she wouldn't wake for eons, if ever.

 **And… done. Thanks for reading and hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update as quickly as I can which means hopefully in a week or two. Child of Nightshade signing off. :P**


	2. Olympus

To whoever still cares about this story cheers ! I've been MIA for the longest time, but now since I'm a second semester senior afflicted with a terrible case of senioritis, I think I'm going to pick this back up again.

Ch. 2 

Percy opened his eye's, head pounding with a massive headache.

"Percy, what have you done!," he flinched at the noise.

Looking around for the first time he saw Jason, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Nico, and dozen's of other demigods from Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter staring at him. Mixed expressions of fear, disgust, and horror on their faces.

It was as if the Giants were back and they were still facing the armies of Gaea all over again, the tenseness in the air was almost suffocating for Percy, knowing he was the reason for their unease.

He felt naked, exposed to they're staring, judging eyes, he looked into the crowd for a reassuring look from one of his friends, just to tell him that it would be okay, whatever it was, his head continuing to pound relentlessly.

He looked scanned the crowd for the one person who could ease this discomfort, make him feel safe again.

"Where is Annabeth" he whispered with frustration.

"Annabeth" the moment the name left his lips, Percy felt as if he had let loose a reservoir of memories and emotion, the most prominent of which was one image almost like a mental Gif on replay, his hand, clutching Annabeth's knife and stabbing her in the heart, again and again and again, Percy screamed, grabbing his hair, eyes streaming with a flood of tears, "NO NO NO MAKE IT STOP PLEASE." He rushed to Nico, "Make it stop, I can't breathe, I can't see, it hurts too much." He choked out as he fell on the floor rolling around as if he was suffering from convulsions.

In a heartbeat the look on Nico's face changed from fear to a worry, this was Percy, whatever he'd done, they'd deal with it later, right now he was in pain and they had to help him" he thought.

"Will" he shouted, a tall blond haired teenager appeared next to him.

"Help him."

"No...he's a muderer"

Nico began to protest, reasoning with Will. Percy sat with a hand on one upright knee, as if he was struggling to get up. His convulsions had stopped and his face looked ashen but the pain had seemingly faded. His eyes were bloodshot but he looked deathly calm.

"Annabeth" he said.

Unlike the last time, he wasn't greeted by a torrid of pain.

He turned slowly to his side and saw her.

Percy POV

She lay there as beautiful as ever - her princess curls were disheveled and blood stained from all the monsters they had slain, yet even in death, she still took my breath away.

I felt as if i could gaze at the face forever, but then realized there were demigod's around me waiting on me to explode again.

"Percy, tell us what happened, who did this to Annabeth?" Nico asked tentatively, as if waiting for me to confirm his worst fear.

I ignored him, and continued to gaze at her face, that face that I had spent most of my life watching with a expression of annoyance or fierce determination. The annoyance was exclusively reserved for me, and the latter, that came along with our lives as demigod's, always fighting for survival, for ourselves, for the God's, for Western Civilization, for the fate of mankind. The thought made me feel numb, what kindof lives were we destined to live, was it really living?

I came out of my existential crisis when I noticed a thin line of blood that had trickled down her chin, all the way to her neck.

I felt an almost unbearable urge to clean the imperfection from her face.

I raised a finger and a thin spiral of water levitated to my hand from the water bottle nearby.

I felt the sound of Nico and everyone else take a step back, not knowing what to think of what I was about to do.

They fear me, they think I'll hurt them too, I thought sadly.

I reached my finger tentatively to touch her face, the water mirroring my hands.

"Get away from her." I turned completely out of instinct, barely creating a thin shield with the water, as a massive beam of grey energy slammed into it, blasting me back a good twenty feet towards a large tree. The demigod's who were standing there struggled to get out of the way.

Years of practice and quests allowed me to kick my feet back and bounce off the tree unharmed.

I glanced at the source of the power, and I was unsurprised. There stood the goddess Athena with a look of outrage, on her face.

Finally, It won't be long now. I thought decidedly.

Nico, Jason, and some of the others tried to rush to my aid, but Athena snapped her fingers and they froze. And I mean literally, immobilized.

"You did this, you killed her" as Athena blasted me with another beam of energy. I flinched at her words but didn't try to protect myself this time. It blew me back once again, obliterating the tree, eerily I felt barely any pain. I could smell my clothes burning but that was it. Why wasn't I lying on the floor at the brink of death, I thought with frustration. Apparently Athena was thinking the same thing.

She pulled out a long curved dagger, and rushed towards me. I looked at my body as she barraged me with slashes,

"I'm going to send you to Tartarus for this." My right sleeved disappeared like paper, then my left, a slash appeared where my heart was, nothing, I felt no pain.

"She's dead Perseus- she died at your hands" she said shaking me like a rag doll when none of her attacks made any affect on me.

"I know, but I swear by the God's I didn't kill her" I said quietly.

As I spoke I watched the daggers raise in a deadly double arc that could only end at my neck.

"Athena Stop!" The dagger stopped in midair right above Percy's neck.

Athena didn't even turn around, but said coldly:

"Return to Olympus Hermes, you have no business here"

I looked around to see the Messenger God, still in his battle armour, with a strange expression on his face.

"I know what you are going through, but this isn't the answer" he implored.

Athena whipped around to face Hermes.

"Not the answer, you say brother? This monster killed my daughter, a girl who loved him with her entire being! You know nothing of how it feels!" she spat.

Of course I thought, Luke.

Kronos was defeated through Luke's sacrifice, this whole scene was so familiar.

"If what you say is true, then the boy will be tried, by the Olympian Council not by one single Olympian who has just lost her favorite daughter." Hermes said seriously.

"HE MURDERED ANNABETH! I WILL NOT LEAVE TILL I HAVE MY REVENGE."

She turned back around to me, knife raised, when a hand grabbed her arm.

"I can't let you do this, Lord Zeus commands me to bring you back with Percy, alive." he said, this time with steele in his voice.

Athena sighed deeply as if she was giving up, then with lightning speed grabbed Hermes's arm and smashed his entire body on the ground creating a large fissure in the earth.

A battered Hermes tried to pull himself out, ichor the divine golden blood of the gods dripping from his mouth. Athena was having none of that, she stamped on Hermes hand and said in a voice dripping with pure malice:

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, I will have my revenge, and a weakling like you brother isn't about to stop me."

She raised her hand as she sent a larger stronger blast right at Herme's face, which should have definitely blasted him back to Olympus if not, even faster, a flash of brown light appeared in front of Hermes shielding him.

"Unwise Athena"

I looked curiously as the smoke faded and the body of a young girl began to appear. Hestia, I thought with surprise. I thought Zeus would have sent a better fighter to bring Athena back.

Athena looked taken aback, then her expression changed to fear,

"Hestia", she breathed with resignation.

 **Hope you guys liked it, comment below on ideas for future chapters, Thanks !**


End file.
